The Noble Decepticon Cause
by Airyn Fox
Summary: In the beginning, Megatron founded the Decepticons to expose the deceit and corruption within the Cybertronean hierarchy. They were a force to bring about freedom and justice for all of Cybertron. Now they are known for their brutality, their savagery, and their corruption. When one young Decepticon dares to question how far they've fallen, will he meet oppression or revelation?


"I think we'll have fun wrestling on my recharge slab...I love a Genericon with a kick." The mech purred, leaning across the counter.  
Foglamp snapped. He opened his hands, letting the tray of energon fall towards the floor.  
"Hey!" the bigger bot began. Before the tray hit the floor, Foglamp was on him. Punch after punch collided with his fellow 'con's face, leading up to a savage uppercut. As Shattertooth stumbled backwards, Foglamp drew the blaster from his hip with all the speed of a western gunslinger and fired into his chest. Shattertooth's companions stared in horror.  
"That little glitch killed Shattertooth!" one of them snarled, assuming his tiger alt-mode.  
Foglamp prepared for the mech to lunge.  
A foot on his neck stopped the Decepticon from following through.  
"That's enough." the titan growled, hefting his cannon. "You know the rules," he grabbed the 'con by the nape of the neck and lifted him. "Put in your revenge request and Sixshot'll take it into consideration." With a last hiss at Fog, the group scattered.  
"Thanks for that, I dunno-"  
"You better watch yourself. Predacons are a nasty bunch. Something not quite right in the head." The titan cut him off, before walking away without a second glance.  
Foglamp sighed, looking down at the claw marks marring his chassis.  
"I know."

Snare nearly choked on his engex.  
"You did what?!"  
Fog motioned for him to quiet down.  
"Shot him, yeah. But it's your fault, y'know. For sticking me down there."  
"I thought it would keep you out of trouble, but Primus, Foglamp! It follows you around like a plague!"  
"Don't remind me." the 'con let his head fall to the table with a thud. "Just...I couldn't take it anymore. The snide remarks and...the things he said...I was getting paranoid about going to recharge...I just couldn't take it...I just snapped."  
Snare shook his head incredulously.  
"You're insane...but in a brilliant kinda way." he gave his subordinate a good-natured punch in the shoulder.  
"Last call for refreshments." the serving drone chided. Snare leaned back and checked his crono.  
"I've got monitor station duty in ten...we'll talk later, alright? Take care of yourself."  
"You too, Snare." Foglamp clasped his comrade by the wrist. He waited until Snare disappeared through the bar doors before draining his shot and exiting himself.

A sudden impatient thudding on the door jerked Foglamp out of his recharge cycle.  
"Hold your horsepower!" he called stumbling off the slab. He hit the release button fully expecting to see his friend Snare. Instead he found himself staring at the bristling chestplate of an armed Titan. Then he noticed the second one standing to the side of the door. Foglamp's first instinct was to run. Stifling the first burst of panic, he looked up into the 'con's anonymous visor. He had a visor himself, but around the base he preferred wearing it up, as he was partial to his faceplate. He found it easier to talk to someone when you could see part of their face. 'Visor and face or optics and plate', that was his motto, and many of his fellows soldiers thought the same. Soundwave, however, didn't. Foglamp shuttered imperceptibly at the thought of the Decepticon's communications chief and his army of spies.  
"You are Foglamp." the titan rumbled. It wasn't really a question, so the smaller decepticon didn't give an answer, he just nodded.  
"Come with us." the second Titan said. Foglamp recognized him as the one who'd broken up the fight in the mess hall.  
"One moment, please." Foglamp quickly gathered his helm and blaster, securing them both. Whatever was about to happen, he wanted to be fully prepared. He left both his visor and faceplate engaged. This wasn't a time for camaraderie.  
They had marched him to the strategic wing of the space station when he finally decided to speak.  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked uncertainly.  
The titans stopped dead in their tracks. Foglamp's spark skipped a cycle.  
"Our apologies," the one who had knocked began, "Commander Sixshot has requested your presence. We didn't think you would object so we didn't give you his message."  
The smaller 'con blinked.  
"Sixshot...requested me?"  
"Affirmative." the Mess Hall Titan chimed in.  
The rest of the walk was a blur for Foglamp. Sixshot didn't request someone's presence...he had them dragged in. Or he had his titans tear their head off and brought that in, spark still attached, for questioning. He didn't make appointments.  
When they finally arrived at the door to Sixshot's office the Titan's took positions on either side of the door. It slid open, and Foglamp heard a voice say 'Enter'. Foglamp did as he was beckoned and slowly stepped into the room. Being the first time he'd seen Sixshot up close, all the rumors and myths about him came flooding into Foglamp's head. He knew most were just scrap, but they still made his inner energon run cold. A voice brought him out of his reverie.  
At first he didn't realize it was Sixshot who was speaking. The voice was full of danger and authority, but it was almost friendly, nothing like the bloodthirsty Warlord who addressed the troops before a battle.  
"Please, be seated."  
Once more, the young Decepticon did as he was told, perching rigidly on one of the two identical seats in front of Sixshot's desk. The Decepticon Commander was currently examining the data coming in from the battle group on the far wall, his back to Foglamp. After pondering it for a moment he looked back over his shoulder at the 'con. "Intimidation or Compassion?" he asked softly. Foglamp found himself lost in his Commander's scarlet optics. All the pain they'd experienced, both having received and caused. They were savage...yet refined. It shook Foglamp to his very core.  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"The reason you did not kill Shattertooth...was it to send a message? Or because you didn't have the transistors for it?" the Decepticon commander turned on Foglamp, looming over him like some kind of predatory bird.  
The decepticon gripped the arms of the seat tightly, unable to tear his optics away from the commander's.  
"Neither...not really," he managed, "I just...I couldn't stand the quips...the threats any more. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I didn't kill him because I didn't need to. A decepticon should die in conflict furthering the Cause, not in some mess hall brawl because he got a bit exuberant towards his fellow 'con..."  
Sixshot pondered his words for a minute, cupping his chin.  
"Eloquent, yet to the point. Fascinating from someone of your position..."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Working in the Mess. As a matter of fact...how did a Mech of your capabilities find himself their? Most 'cons go their because they are incapable of helping the war effort in any other fashion...it's obvious you have much to offer."  
"To be honest...my Commanding officer assigned me to the mess."  
"As punishment?"  
"In a manner of speaking..."  
"Then I shall have him executed."  
"No! No...he was just trying to help me. He's my friend."  
"Friendship? Often an Autobot sentiment...usually a weakness. But for certain Decepticons, fighting for another gives them the strength for deeds far beyond measure...we have far too few Decepticons of such a nature. Very well, Snare will not be harmed."  
Foglamp's optics widened.  
"H-"  
"How did I know? I didn't become Commandant of this Battle Group without keeping a close eye on my subordinates. Besides, I remember when his recommendation to move you came through. I was interested to see how it panned out. I've been keeping an eye on you since that day, Foglamp."  
Sixshot steepled his fingers, surveying the young decepticon with a practiced gaze.  
"What I do not know is why he made the recommendation."  
"We had a differing of opinions. He believed I needed to get back in touch with the mainstream Decepticon forces. Reevaluate my ideals."  
"I'd be interested to hear a detailed account..."  
"It's a long story, sir..."  
"That's the beauty of being the highest ranking decepticon here...you can have all the time you need."  
Foglamp sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair.  
"Where to begin..."


End file.
